Aquariums housing aquatic life provide an aesthetically pleasing, relaxing display of motion and color that promote a viewer's curiosity and interest. Certain aquatic life, including species of fish commonly housed in aquariums, thrive in aquatic environments characterized by minimal hydrodynamic current and fluid motion. Nonetheless, aquarium maintenance, including proper water filtration and circulation, is essential to establishing a healthy aquatic environment for these fish species. Many conventional aquarium filtration systems face challenges in balancing the demands of proper water filtration and circulation with the desired fluid-dynamic characteristics of the aquatic environment.